


Lark of the Duckling

by Tahrpit



Category: Original Work
Genre: One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-26
Updated: 2012-03-26
Packaged: 2017-11-02 13:38:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/369555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tahrpit/pseuds/Tahrpit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The tail of a outcast duck.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lark of the Duckling

**Author's Note:**

> This was a challenge to a contest to write a short novel, a really short novel. Like 101 words or less, lol. I'm thinking of doing something with it I just don't know what yet.

Nu was a little duckling born without a brace of her own. One day she had simply come to be.

“Ew, what a weird little thing you are.” Cried out all the other swans.

Never had they seen such a weird little duckling as she.

She wasn’t ugly, she might even be considered pretty.

She wasn’t weird, though she wasn’t exactly normal either.

What was it that made all the swans refuse the wayward little duckling?

No one quite knew

“Tit for tat I’ll get you all back.” Nu squawked.

And so Nu set up to pull her greatest lark yet.


End file.
